


i like all types of pressure

by turkeysandwich



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Degradation, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Please Read Author's Note At Beginning, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turkeysandwich/pseuds/turkeysandwich
Summary: Taeyong is the Omega captain of his university's debate team and Doyoung, Yuta and Johnny are his three Alpha counterparts.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 15
Kudos: 279





	i like all types of pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summersinjune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersinjune/gifts).



> Before I say anything, I've gotta leave my warning here.
> 
>  **MAJOR WARNING** for the fact that Taeyong has a vagina in this story. If that's something that you're either not interested in or something that might upset you, please click off of this and don't read any further. He is never referred to by female pronouns, nicknames or anything along that line but again, if you know that this is something that may trigger or upset you or if you're simply not into stuff like this, **PLEASE DON'T READ**!
> 
> Also, I'm not sure if this is something that might be triggering but **ANOTHER WARNING** for what I guess could be seen as misogynistic language. It's literally just Alphas being like Omegas should listen to Alphas, should bow to Alphas, blah, blah. But, if that's something you're not comfortable with, you should probably stay away from this. 
> 
> But, hello! This is way longer than I originally intended it to be but consider this a New Years' gift. Happy 2021.
> 
> Biiiiiiiiiiig thank you to my bestie, the love of my life and my favorite person on the planet A.K.A my girlfriend, Juliet. They helped me out a lot with this and honestly came up with more than half of the ideas in this story and also beta-reading this. I love you!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy what's basically almost 20K words of smut.
> 
> Title's from Ashnikko's "No Brainer".

Taeyong was a nice guy. He really, really was. He was quiet but friendly and rarely had anything negative to say about anyone. 

Except when it came to debate team. That was a little bit different and even Taeyong could admit that himself. He had been on the team since his first year of college and had successfully worked his way to the captain position within the next year. Technically, him becoming captain had only been because the old captain had become overwhelmed by student loan debt and decided to drop out but still. Captain was captain was captain. 

Not very many people paid attention to debate team. In fact, they had to be one of the least recognizable clubs on campus aside from the Poland Appreciation Club that had a whopping three members. However, somehow and someway, they still managed to gather enough people who were interested enough in it to actually join and compete against other universities.

They were good. They had eight people on the team but four whom competed most often. The other people either provided research, transportation or subbed out when someone in a more integral position couldn’t make it. Of course, Taeyong was included in these four. It wasn’t really expected of an Omega to be argumentative which, surprisingly, worked to his advantage, seeing that most people underestimated him when he got up on stage. It was always entertaining to see people’s faces contort once he fired back at them.

The other three were Johnny, Dongyoung and Yuta. Johnny was about as much of a surprise as Taeyong was. He was popular and Taeyong was pretty sure he was part of Alpha Chi Delta which was the main Alpha fraternity on campus. His overall friendliness made it easy for many opponents to assume that he couldn’t possibly be a real threat as they talked idly backstage. He had only joined because he said that an extracurricular activity like this would look good on his student resume. Taeyong didn’t mind that all too much.

Dongyoung had a smart mouth. It was his whole thing. He was probably the complete opposite of Johnny. Sharp and unapproachable to most. He wasn’t much of a surprise when it came to competitions but still was one of the best debaters that Taeyong had ever seen. His overall domineering demeanor often led to people growing flustered or backing down. 

Yuta was cool. He was a little disrespectful when it came to Taeyong’s position as a leader and obviously didn’t take him too seriously but Taeyong had figured out awhile ago that he didn’t take  _ any  _ Omega seriously. He didn’t believe that an Omega should be in a leadership position, nor should they be speaking out against an Alpha. However, he liked winning which allowed him to overlook Taeyong’s “disrespect to his gender” and debate alongside him. Plus, he had a quick tongue. Taeyong could appreciate that. 

Taeyong was the best. It was a known fact amongst the entire team. He was unsuspecting, educated, sharp and quick all while managing to be respectful. That is ,  while at a competition. In the small debate club room towards the back of the Fine Arts building, it was a whole different story.

He didn’t like being high-strung or mean. In all honesty, when Taeyong went back to his dorm at night, he couldn’t help but feel a little bad about the way he had talked to his teammates, especially around competition season. However, that was never enough for him to stop, not when it reaped such great rewards for all of them in the end. 

“Taeyong, what’s the issue?” Seulgi sighed, blinking up at Taeyong who was sat criss-cross in the middle of the room, glaring angrily over at Yuta who was stood not even a whole foot away from him. “I mean, what he’s saying isn’t ideal but it’s a good start, isn’t it?”

“What part of “I think it’s bad because we can’t play God” is a good start?” Taeyong immediately questioned, turning his attention over to Seulgi who rolled her eyes in response. She was an Omega who rarely ever debated but often helped research and help build arguments for upcoming topics. 

“What part of it isn’t?” Yuta snorted, running a hand through his hair. 

“We can’t fucking bring religion into it and you  _ know  _ that,” Taeyong seethed back at him. He noticed the way that Yuta’s jaw clenched at his tone. He knew that the Alpha absolutely  _ loathed  _ it when he spoke down to him. The two of them had argued about it countless times. Taeyong knew that if he was any other Omega, Yuta would have already put him in his place six times over.

They had a debate coming up against the University of Southern California that following Saturday. If they were able to beat them out, they would be going on to nationals. This was easily one of the most important debates of the entire season. However, with this came one of the hardest topics they had ever come across ―Should the death penalty be abolished?

Of fucking course it should. Taeyong didn’t doubt that for a second. It was gross and inhumane and was a product of systemic racism. However, they couldn’t just  _ say  _ that. The problem with this topic was that it was not only an emotional one, but a controversial one. Sure, a judge could say that they’re unbiased and would decide fairly who won by determining who had made the better argument but Taeyong knew that was rarely ever true. No matter how impartial someone claimed to be, they always took more to one side. 

“I don’t know if it’s technically bringing religion into it,” Johnny called out, talking through a mouthful of the sandwich he had picked up from the Subway across campus. Taeyong couldn’t help but scowl at that. He couldn’t stand when Johnny spoke with his mouth full. “I mean, couldn’t we just word it another way? Like, without specifically mentioning the G word?”

“We don’t have to say God for people to make the connection,” Taeyong responded. “I want our argument to be as far away from anything religious as possible. I don’t even want there to be a chance for someone to misunderstand and think we’re bringing up that point when we’re not.”

“So, we’ve got the whole systemic racism thing and the constitutional ban against cruel and unusual punishment,” Taeil reminded from where he was sitting behind his laptop. “Anything else?”

“There was nothing wrong with my argument,” Yuta piped up bitterly. 

“Your argument was fucking  _ stupid,”  _ Taeyong hissed in response which, to be fair, probably was the last straw for Yuta considering that he and Taeyong had been going at it for the better part of an hour. 

“Listen,” Yuta started, walking towards Taeyong who didn’t flinch. “I know you think you’ve got all the fucking power in the world because you’re captain but you’re still an Omeg―.”

“Wrongful execution,” Dongyoung piped suddenly, interrupting Yuta before he could finish. Taeyong didn’t know if that had been intentional or not. “There’s been, like, almost 200 people that have been proven to be innocent and have still been killed by the State.”

“I need a number better than almost 200,” Taeyong told him, ignoring Yuta who was still glaring down at him, fuming. Dongyoung hesitated a moment before shrugging. 

“I mean, I don’t know the exact number off of the top of my head, dude,” Dongyoung told him. “I can look it up.”

“If you’re gonna think of a response, you need to have actual facts to back it up,” Taeyong said flatly before huffing. He finally looked up at Yuta. “It’d really be helpful if you contributed  _ something  _ to today’s meeting.”

“I’ll fucking contribute something―,” Yuta started only to be interrupted by Johnny’s cool voice across the room. 

“Yuta,” Johnny called with a small laugh. “Chill out, man. Go sit down and drink some water or something.”

Yuta looked back down at Taeyong for a long moment before snorting and walking over to Johnny who handed him his bottle of Dasani. Taeyong watched as he cracked it open and downed about half of it in one go. He knew that he constantly played a dangerous game when it came to Yuta, especially knowing his morals and how he felt about the gender hierarchy in the world. Still, it was his decision to join a team led by an Omega. If it bothered him so bad, he could always leave. 

And, again. Taeyong really didn’t mean to be an asshole. However, if him being sharp and basically rude helped better the team as a whole and bring them to a win, he would do so without hesitation. They should all be thanking him for the way he acted because without it, who knew where they would be?

“Jesus, Yong,” Dongyoung commented. “You’re being a real pain in the ass today, huh?”

“177 people,” Taeil said, causing everyone to look over at him. He blushed a little before clarifying, “177 people have been wrongfully executed.”

“Sweet,” Seulgi responded. “I’ll write it down.”

As Taeil hummed in acknowledgment, Taeyong looked over at Dongyoung who was still staring at him pointedly. “I wouldn’t have to be a pain in the ass if you guys didn’t constantly mention stupid shit that you  _ know  _ can’t be used in a debate,” he countered without missing a beat.

“Maybe I should’ve transferred to USC back in my second year,” Johnny snorted sarcastically. “I’m sure their captain doesn’t act like they’re PMSing every other meeting.”

“I’m sure their captain is a fucking  _ Alpha,”  _ Yuta mentioned underneath his breath, causing both Dongyoung and Johnny to chuckle lightly in response.

Both comments were extremely offensive and overall sexist. However, Taeyong swallowed it down. If he let every single ignorant thing that the three of them said about him, his gender or his status within the team get to him, Taeyong wouldn’t have any time to actually focus on what was important which was winning. 

“I doubt they accept people with 2.3 GPAs,” Taeyong said which caused Dongyoung to make this incredulous noise in the back of his throat which sounded both like a snort and an obnoxious laugh. 

Johnny’s face darkened at that. It was rare to ever see him get worked up, especially by Taeyong of all people. He was admittedly scary when he got to be this way but after being on a team with him for the better half of a year, Taeyong knew that the Alpha would never do anything to hurt him.

“You’ve got a big fucking mouth for an Omega,” Johnny snapped at him. His tone made Taeyong flinch a little but he still didn’t back down. 

“I wish you all would put in as much effort into building strong arguments that we can actually  _ use  _ as you do into discrediting me because I’m an Omega,” Taeyong responded quickly. 

Johnny looked like he wanted to say something else. He opened his mouth and then closed it, snatching up the other uneaten half of his sandwich and the bag it had come with before getting up suddenly. Taeyong watched as he walked past him and chucked both in the trash, making sure to bump against him on his way back. He said something to Yuta before leaving the room entirely.

The room was silent for a moment. Taeyong sighed. It was rare for Johnny to genuinely get pissed off and he knew that commenting on the other’s grades was a low blow, especially with the knowledge that Johnny wasn’t exactly the smartest when it came to academics. This wasn’t going to be something that they could simply get over and move on about.

Whatever. He would deal with it later. 

“Is there any chance that wrongful execution impacts minorities more?” Taeyong spoke up, breaking the silence as he directed his question to Dongyoung who hesitated a moment before nodding. 

“Ah, yeah, man,” Dongyoung hummed, running a hand through his hair. “I mean, I’m pretty sure the majority of the people who were proven to be innocent and ended up getting killed were people of color. Mostly men, though.”

“That’s cool,” Taeyong responded quietly, deciding to push Johnny to the back of his mind for now. “We can work with that.” He looked over at Seulgi who still looked to be a bit shaken up by Johnny’s sudden outburst. “Seulgi?”

“Oh, yeah, my bad,” Seulgi said with a huff, straightening herself out a little. “On it.”

* * *

Taeyong had stopped by Johnny’s fraternity in order to apologize.

He hadn’t originally intended to, had only shot him a short text message to let him know that they had successfully come up with a strong argument. However, Johnny had simply opened and read his message without bothering to respond and bailed on the next meeting they had. Taeyong couldn’t have that, especially not so close to their next debate. Johnny had to suck it up. 

So, he had apologized. Taeyong genuinely wasn’t a brash or abrasive person, meaning that a big part of him did feel bad about clearly hurting Johnny’s pride. Johnny hadn’t been very responsive to his apology which Taeyong had been expecting. Still, he hadn’t been expecting for Johnny to hum after a long beat of silence after Taeyong had finished talking before reaching down and promptly beginning to unbuckle his belt. 

“Suck my cock and I’ll come back,” Johnny had told him without missing a beat. 

Taeyong hesitated a moment. He chewed on his lower lip, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. Then, he slipped off his backpack and placed it down on the floor before lowering himself onto his knees. 

Which led to right now, with Johnny’s fingers buried deep in Taeyong’s dark hair and his cock halfway down Taeyong’s throat. This happened a lot. Taeyong had figured out a while ago that this helped rebuild the Alphas’ fragile egos that were constantly damaged by both Taeyong’s leadership position and the way that he very openly spoke down to them, both in the privacy of the debate club room and publicly during competitions. He didn’t really mind. Taeyong had never really had an aversion to sex. In fact, he welcomed it. If this was all it took to keep his best players in line, Taeyong could deal with it. 

Taeyong blinked up at Johnny with big, tear-filled eyes as Johnny held him at the base of his cock, forcing him to take down every inch of him, stealing the breath away from him. He could feel himself start to get dizzy due to the lack of oxygen and couldn’t help but to make this noisy, disgusting little noise around Johnny’s cock as he struggled to get out a cough. Johnny laughed cruelly at that before pulling him off his cock, watching as Taeyong almost immediately hunched off and gasped for air so violently that he was basically gagging around nothing.

Once he was finished, Taeyong wiped at his messy mouth with the back of his hand and scooted closer to Johnny, sticking out his tongue to invite Johnny to push his cock back inside.

“God, you’re such a fucking slut,” Johnny muttered to himself before grabbing another fistful of Taeyong’s soft hair and pulling him back onto his cock without warning. “I wonder what people would think of you if they knew that this is what you do when you’re not being a disrespectful little cunt, huh?”

They would think that he was being put in his place as he should. Taeyong knew that. And as much as it embarrassed him to admit it, it turned him on. He liked being in a position of power one minute and then being forced to submit the other. After all, he wasn’t entirely against the gender hierarchy in their world.

He swallowed around Johnny’s cock, feeling a little dribble of split drip down his chin. Johnny groaned quietly at that, grinding his cock further into the tight heat of Taeyong’s throat. With a particularly hard thrust, Taeyong’s face went red and he fought against Johnny’s grip in his hair to pull off, his stomach lurching. 

Johnny fisted his cock slowly above Taeyong as he coughed onto the floor below him, a flood of thick, hot saliva finally leaving him, staining his T-shirt and the entire lower half of his face. He knew that Johnny was rough but was rarely ever  _ this  _ rough and that this was probably his own form of punishment for Taeyong humiliating him in front of their team. Taeyong didn’t mind. 

“I’m sorry, Alpha,” Taeyong breathed, sitting up straight and sticking his tongue again with a small, pathetic whine. 

“Shit,” Johnny mumbled before pushing his cock back into Taeyong’s mouth and beginning to fuck his throat, basking in the way that the Omega gagged noisily below him with each thrust.

In a house full of Alphas, it wasn’t exactly a secret when one smuggled in an Omega due to the fact that their scents were so vastly different. Taeyong startled at the sound of Johnny’s bedroom door opening, attempting to turn his head to try and get a look at who had walked in without knocking before being stopped by Johnny forcing him further down his cock, his scalp practically screaming out in pain with how roughly Johnny had yanked him.

“Shit, him again?” Taeyong recognized that voice. That was Jaehyun. They had fooled around once at a party during Taeyong’s first year.

“He asked for it,” Johnny responded without looking over at his friend who seemed to be silently watching as Taeyong got his throat fucked, the tears in his eyes finally spilling out and down his soft cheeks. To be completely honest, it kind of turned Taeyong on to have an audience, even if it was only Jaehyun. 

Unfortunately, this didn’t last for very long. Johnny let him off his cock when Taeyong squeaked once again, begging to be let go to catch his breath. He fisted his cock again as he looked over at Jaehyun who was still avidly watching the both of them, more specifically Taeyong who was practically covered in Johnny’s pre-come and his own saliva at this point. 

“Come on, man, get out,” Johnny sighed to Jaehyun who held up both hands in surrender. 

“Fine,” Jaehyun responded. Then, he was gone. 

“You gonna swallow?” Johnny directed his question to Taeyong once the door had closed. Taeyong immediately nodded and moved to take Johnny’s cock back into his mouth, pushing Johnny’s hand away to replace it with his own. 

He suckled on the head of Johnny’s cock for a moment before slowly bobbing up and down the length of it. The sound of Johnny’s moans were enough to let him know that he eventually needed to pull off, sticking his tongue out once again as his hand flew over Johnny’s cock, coaxing him to an orgasm.

Taeyong flinched as the first streak of come shot over his face, landing over the bridge of his nose. He squinted as some landed on his eyelid, moving in closer to attempt to catch the rest of it on his tongue. 

“Jesus, you’re fucking good at that,” Johnny breathed once he was finished, watching as Taeyong collected the come that hadn’t landed on his tongue with his pointer finger before pushing it into his mouth and swallowing around it. He sniffed the air for a moment before snorting mockingly. “The whole room smells like you, shit. All you did was suck me off.”

“Yeah, I’m soaked,” Taeyong admitted around his finger. It honestly never took much for him to get worked up. 

“You got time for me to knot you?” Johnny asked and Taeyong pouted before shaking his head. 

“I’ve got my psych class at three,” Taeyong told him. He hesitated a moment before pulling his finger from his mouth, deciding to ignore the come that was still collected over the bridge of his nose. “I really am sorry about how I acted, though. I really don’t mean to be disrespectful but I just want us to win, you know?”

Johnny hummed at that before gesturing for Taeyong to stand which he did. He pulled the Omega close to him and into a kiss which Taeyong quickly melted into, letting Johnny take control of his mouth. 

“As long as you know your place in the end, yeah?” Johnny asked lowly once they had pulled back and Taeyong was quick to nod in response because he did.

“You want my panties?” Taeyong offered after a moment. “Since we can’t fuck.”

“Your panties?” Johnny said, genuinely sounding entertained by the prospect of receiving Taeyong’s slick-soaked panties.

“Mhm,” Taeyong nodded. “I do it with Yuta and Dongyoung all the time when I can’t stay.”

“Yuta and Dongyoung have multiple pairs of your panties?” Johnny questioned and Taeyong nodded again. He paused a moment to think about it. “Fuck it. Yeah, fine.”

Taeyong beamed at that before pulling back from Johnny, his small hands moving to immediately go and strip himself of his shorts.

* * *

“You, like, actually can’t be serious,” Taeyong started, staring at Yuta blankly. Yuta only blinked back at him, his face completely stoic. “Okay, so, you are.”

There were only two more meetings until the debate. On a normal week, they would only meet on Mondays and Thursdays but Taeyong felt like they could stand to use the extra time. He found himself thanking his lucky stars that he had decided to call everyone to meet up at the last minute, seeing that Yuta very clearly wasn’t on the same page as everyone else. 

Or, at least on the same page as him.

Yuta was a smart guy. Taeyong wasn’t too certain of his intelligence when they had first met but realized very quickly that Yuta wasn’t as dumb as he seemed on the outside. He often contributed to building the arguments they would use during competitions that often led to victory for the team. So, with these two facts alone in mind, Taeyong was genuinely confused as to why Yuta had come to him with not only one stupid rebuttal, but two.

“I personally don’t think it’s that bad of an argument, dude,” Dongyoung piped up from the corner. Taeyong glared over at him as soon as the words left his mouth.

“It’s crazy because I told you that we couldn’t make the argument about anything religious,” Taeyong continued, deciding to ignore Dongyoung’s comment. It wasn’t worth it. 

“How the fuck is abortion religious?” Yuta snorted incredulously, earning a small laugh from Johnny. 

“So, do you know absolutely fucking  _ nothing  _ about abortion, or?” Taeyong questioned because the main fucking reason that people were against abortions was because of their religion and it seemed insane that Yuta didn’t know that. Jesus, hadn’t he mentioned his mother being a devout Christian a month or two ago?

“I personally think it’s bullshit that we’re not allowed to mention anything that’s remotely controversial,” Yuta scoffed quietly. 

“Okay, so take that up with the people who make the rules of debates, not me,” Taeyong snapped sharply. He genuinely didn’t mean to be rude but again, he was stressed out and it didn’t help that he seemed the be the only person putting effort into this debate. 

Sure, Dongyoung and Johnny were here and Dongyoung had been the one who created one of the strongest points of their argument but that was all they had done. Hell, Johnny didn’t even really do anything. He kept promising that he had it all figured out, kept telling Taeyong to trust him but in all honesty, Taeyong didn’t. Johnny was irresponsible and impulsive. Taeyong truly doubted that he was actually working on this on the side like he swore he was.

And Dongyoung? All he did was sit on the side and make smart-mouthed comments. It was funny every now and again but now, each time that Dongyoung opened his mouth, Taeyong wanted to scream. 

Of course, Yuta’s face went flat at Taeyong’s tone. Taeyong was getting really fucking tired of that, too. Him pretending like Taeyong talking back to him was the worst thing on the planet. Maybe if he didn’t say stupid shit, Taeyong wouldn’t have to speak to him like that. 

“How about this?” Yuta started lowly. “You suck my fucking  _ dick  _ and listen to me like an Omega should and I’ll consider thinking of an argument that’s ‘good enough’ for you and the fucking debate community, yeah?”

Enough was enough. Taeyong could deal with Yuta on a good day but really didn’t feel like it, not today. If he wasn’t going to contribute any real ideas and continue to be disrespectful, then there was absolutely no reason for him to be there. 

With that, Taeyong stood and walked over to the door, pulling it open before pointing to the outside with a stoic face. “Get out,” Taeyong deadpanned. 

Yuta looked at him for a long moment. Then, he snorted loudly, shaking his head in pure disbelief. “You must be out of your fucking mind, kid.”

“I’m not,” Taeyong hissed through his teeth. “If you’re gonna continue to be an asshole and refuse to say anything of substance, you might as well go back to your fucking dorm and get high like you always do.”

“Damn,” Dongyoung muttered under his breath. Taeyong had to physically restrain himself from calling Dongyoung out as well. 

Another pause. Then, Yuta pushed himself up from the couch he was sitting on. He walked over to Taeyong and stood over him, glaring down at the Omega. If it was anyone else, Taeyong admittedly would have been intimidated. But, Yuta was Yuta. Again, if he wanted to do something about Taeyong, he would have a long time ago. 

“You really need to learn some respect,” Yuta told him.

“And you need to learn how to come up with a decent fucking rebuttal,” Taeyong snipped back at him almost immediately. 

Yuta huffed, rolling his eyes. He looked back at Johnny and Dongyoung who were both watching the scene unfold closely, not saying anything. Taeyong wasn’t surprised. They were very rarely ever on Yuta’s side. Something about not really agreeing with the whole ‘I can’t stand Omegas’ thing the other Alpha had going on.

“Fine,” Yuta said quietly, bending down so that his face was level with Taeyong’s. He gave the Omega a quick once over before smirking softly. “Then, help me.”

Taeyong frowned a little. He hadn’t been expecting that. He had fully been prepared for Yuta to say something that definitely wasn’t appropriate and go storming out the room. Usually, when he did shit like that, Taeyong tended to let either Dongyoung, Taeil or Johnny deal with that.

He glanced over at Dongyoung and Johnny before looking back at Yuta. He studied the other’s face closely, trying to detect any sort of clue on whether or not Yuta was joking. After a moment or two of looking, Taeyong gave up on trying to find anything. 

“Well, then, go sit down,” Taeyong said quietly, pointing back to where Yuta had been sitting. He went to go let go of the door but Yuta stopped him, catching it with his hand. 

“Nah,” Yuta responded coolly. “I need something one-on-one.”

“Oh, Jesus Christ,” Johnny groaned from behind Yuta, followed by a snicker from Dongyoung. 

“Fine,” Taeyong sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Dongyoung, Johnny, you two are good. We’ll probably have to meet up tomorrow evening for a little but other than that, could you guys just make sure to prep?”

“Shit, you don’t have to tell me twice,” Dongyoung said, as he had made it clear that he hadn’t wanted to come to this meeting in the first place, seeing that he hadn’t eaten anything all day and apparently had a date with the Panera Bread on campus. 

Johnny followed quickly behind him, murmuring something that Taeyong couldn’t make out in Yuta’s ear before moving an arm around Dongyoung’s neck. Dongyoung made a loud noise of discontent at Johnny’s proposal of the two of them splitting a bread bowl but didn’t move Johnny’s arm away from him. The door closed shortly thereafter. 

With that, Yuta moved away from Taeyong and walked over to the couch in the middle of the room, flopping down unceremoniously. Taeyong hesitated a moment before following, picking up his laptop on the way. 

“Listen,” Taeyong started softly, glancing between the screen of his laptop as he typed in the password to unlock it and Yuta. “I really don’t like having to talk to you like that, but―.”

“Medical doctors are involved in the killing of an inmate, right?” Yuta interrupted. Taeyong startled a bit at both the suddenness of Yuta’s voice and how coherent this question seemed in comparison to everything else he had mentioned. 

“Mhm,” Taeyong finally nodded, pulling up a Microsoft Word document. 

“They swear to the Hippocratic Oath, which literally mentions a doctor swearing to preserve a human life,” Yuta continued. “So, if a doctor is involved in killing someone on death row, they’re breaking the Hippocratic Oath.”

And, like. Wow. Taeyong hadn’t been expecting that from him. He blinked at Yuta for a long moment, in complete awe of how quickly Yuta had been able to put that together, as well as of how impressive this specific rebuttal was. He wondered for a moment if Yuta had been fucking with him, if he had had this idea for awhile and had kept it from Taeyong to prove a point. 

“Wow,” Taeyong breathed. “That’s―That’s actually good. Why―How come you didn’t say that when I asked?”

“Because an Omega needs to know when to have patience,” Yuta muttered, scooting a bit closer to Taeyong on the couch. “And you clearly don’t.”

“Yuta, that’s bullshit,” Taeyong snorted with a frown. “Listen, if you couldn’t think of something to say, that’s fine, but―.”

_ “Shut  _ the fuck up, Taeyong,” Yuta hissed, the tone of his voice almost immediately shutting Taeyong up completely. Taeyong blinked up at him with wide eyes, letting Yuta pick up his laptop and place it down onto the floor. “I listened to you and gave you your stupid fucking idea even though I shouldn’t have listened to a  _ thing  _ an Omega like you has to say and now it’s time for you to listen to me.”

Right. Taeyong didn’t say anything in response to that, was struggling on figuring out what to say over the sound of his beating heart. It shouldn’t have had anything sort of an effect on him, the way that Yuta spoke down to him and talked to him like he was lesser than him. But, for some reason, it did. Taeyong supposed that that had something to do with his natural Omega instincts or some bullshit like that.

“You shouldn’t get a reward for doing what you’re expected to do on a debate team,” Taeyong mumbled quietly. He barely had a second to register what was happening before Yuta was shoving him down onto the couch and leaning over top of him, caging him with both of his arms. 

“And you shouldn’t talk to an Alpha the way that you do,” Yuta snapped down at him. Taeyong’s breath caught in his throat at the feeling of Yuta’s hands on his hips, pulling him further down the couch. “If you can get away with shit you shouldn’t be doing, why can’t I?”

That argument was fucking stupid. Still, Taeyong could feel his face start to go all warm from how close Yuta was to him, how he was touching him. He really was weak when it came to situations like these. 

“We’re supposed to be working on the rebuttal,” Taeyong tried one last time, watching as Yuta’s fingers went to unbutton the shorts he had on. He looked over at the door, pondering over how high the possibility of someone walking in on the two of them was. “It’s really good, Yuta.”

“What’s stopping us from doing that?” Yuta responded quietly. “Pick your laptop back up, Omega.”

Taeyong hesitated a moment before deciding to listen, leaning over to pick his laptop up and sit it behind him. Almost like he had been expecting Taeyong to put it there, Yuta flipped him over onto his hands and knees, drawing a sharp breath out of Taeyong who nearly toppled over due to how unexpected it had been. 

Yuta leaned over Taeyong’s back and moved until his mouth was by the Omega’s ear. “I’ll talk and you type, yeah?” Yuta proposed and Taeyong nodded shakily. “Look at you. Finally decided to fucking listen to authority, huh?”

Taeyong didn’t have a chance to respond to that, too caught off guard by the feeling of Yuta moving his hands to his waist before pushing his shorts down over the curve of his ass. He made a small noise in the back of his throat as Yuta tucked his fingers underneath the right leghole of his panties, pulling up before letting the elastic snap back against Taeyong’s thigh. 

“Jesus,” Yuta muttered with a small laugh, drawing a gasp out of Taeyong when he pressed a finger against his hole through his panties, soaking the fabric in the Omega’s steadily leaking slick. “You’re already wet? I haven’t even touched you yet, Omega.”

“The argument,” Taeyong reminded. Yuta only hummed in response as he moved to pull Taeyong’s panties off. Taeyong could feel a small string of slick attach the crotch of his panties to his cunt, snapping once Yuta had pulled his panties down far enough. 

“Mm, it’s an ethical thing, isn’t it?” Yuta began, slipping his fingers through the mess of Taeyong’s slick-covered pussy, causing the Omega to gasp quietly at the feeling of it. 

“Guess so,” Taeyong murmured, flinching a bit when Yuta’s hand slipped around his front, allowing the Alpha to push the same two fingers that had just been on his pussy into his mouth. He moaned at the taste of himself, sucking on Yuta’s fingers softly. 

“Fucking whore,” Yuta breathed from behind him. “Got your pussy out in the middle of our fucking club room. Aren’t you embarrassed?”

Should he have been? Taeyong genuinely didn’t know. Yuta pulled his fingers out of his mouth and wiped Taeyong’s saliva off on his ass, causing Taeyong to shudder a little bit. 

“Look up the American Medical Association and what they think of it, yeah?” Yuta continued, sitting back as he waited for Taeyong to follow his directions. Taeyong huffed a little. He was all for getting things done, especially with how close the debates were but at this moment in time, wanted Yuta to touch him even more.

He wasn’t expecting for Yuta to suddenly grab a chunk of his hair and force his head back, gasping loudly. Out of the three of them, Yuta was easily the roughest. It got to Taeyong a lot more than he liked to admit. 

“Fucking  _ listen to me,  _ Omega,” Yuta hissed darkly. “I’m not gonna tell you again.”

Taeyong nodded the best that he was able with Yuta’s tight grip in his hair. The Alpha held him there for a moment before letting him go. Taeyong hung his head in between his arms for a second, doing his best to cope with the dizziness that came with Yuta’s harsh treatment. Then, before Yuta could chastise him again, Taeyong shakily began typing in what the Alpha had told him to. 

He hadn’t at all been expecting for Yuta to suddenly drag his tongue over the full length of his cunt, the sensation so strong and unexpected that Taeyong basically collapsed on his keyboard, causing the page to completely reload. He could hear Yuta chuckle from behind him, the vibrations of the other’s laughter against his cunt causing Taeyong to let out a soft, high-pitched moan. 

A sharp pinch on his ass told Taeyong that Yuta was still expecting him to follow through with what he had started. He bit his lip before pushing himself up once again, holding in a moan at the feeling of Yuta’s tongue slowly gathering up the slick that leaked out of his hole.

It took a moment for him to find the information that Yuta needed but when he did, Taeyong’s heart swelled a little. “I-In 1980, they, uh, said, that th-they’re assisting _ ―ngh!― _ the e-executioner,” Taeyong breathed out shakily. He barely knew what he was saying, much too focused on the feeling of Yuta’s lips closing around his clit and sucking. 

Yuta didn’t say anything in response for awhile, leaving Taeyong to fully enjoy the feeling of the Alpha tonguing his pussy, basically sucking the slick directly from his hole. He whined softly, pushing back against Yuta’s tongue, urging him to fuck him a little harder like he so desperately needed. 

_ “F-Fuck,  _ Yuta,” Taeyong gasped out at the feeling of Yuta’s tongue pushing into his hole for about half a second before dragging back over his clit. His eyes rolled back a bit at how relentless Yuta was being, attempting to clamp his thighs shut around Yuta’s head but ultimately failing as the Alpha’s fingers enclosed around his one thigh, holding him open.

“Gonna explain how we can use that or are you gonna keep sitting there whining like a pathetic little bitch?” Yuta muttered after pulling back, his hand still pressed tightly against Taeyong’s thigh.

Thinking was so fucking hard. Taeyong’s pussy was absolutely pulsing and he wanted Yuta’s tongue back on him so badly. “I-I,” Taeyong started, his voice coming out all shuddery and light. “It’ll m-make our―It’ll make our argument stronger ‘cause we’ll have the credibility of a-actual doctors?”

Taeyong honestly didn’t know how good of an argument that was. In any other scenario, he knew that he could come up with something better, or possibly build on what he had said. However, it was hard for him to think with slick dripping down his thighs and the feeling of Yuta’s spit drying on his pussy. 

“Hm,” Yuta hummed quietly before lowering himself back down. Taeyong gasped at the feeling of the Alpha spitting directly on his cunt, his entire body shaking at the feeling of Yuta immediately pushing the gross glob of saliva inside of his cunt with two of his fingers. “Guess you aren’t as fucking stupid as I thought, huh?”

Taeyong couldn’t respond to that, overwhelmed by the feeling of Yuta’s fingers fucking into him. Even if it were only the other’s digits, it felt so good to finally be filled by something. He keened noisily when Yuta ducked his head down and started flicking his tongue against his clit once again, uncaring of the possibility of someone overhearing what was going on inside the room as they passed by. 

Yuta went hard from the very start, the sound of Taeyong’s pussy squelching with each thrust of Yuta’s fingers inside of him almost obnoxious in the otherwise silent room. Taeyong could feel his legs start to shake, shoving his laptop away from him to push his face into the cushion underneath him, whining as Yuta continued to toy with his clit, the tips of his fingers pressing directly against his G-spot.

“A-Alpha,” Taeyong whimpered, cutting himself off with a soft groan as drool dripped out of his mouth and onto the couch. “I’m gonna―oh,  _ fuck― _ I’m g-gonna come.”

Yuta didn’t pull back to respond to that. In fact, he only started to directly suck on Taeyong’s clit and slammed his fingers even harder against the Omega’s G-spot. Taeyong pushed back against Yuta’s face, inhaling so hard that it almost hurt before a loud, high-pitched squeal was leaving him, still noisy even as it was muffled by the couch’s cushion and he was coming hard around Yuta’s fingers. 

The Alpha pulled back but continued to fuck into him, holding Taeyong down with a harsh hand on the Omega’s waist until Taeyong was letting out a wet sob as his cunt clamped down tight around Yuta’s fingers once again and slick was gushing out of his pussy. Yuta pulled out completely after that, rewarding Taeyong with a couple of swats against his cunt. 

Yuta climbed off of the couch as Taeyong came down from his orgasm, not bothering to help the Omega get himself together once again. He pulled the laptop out from under Taeyong and started toying around with it as Taeyong finally found the energy to flip over onto his back, still slightly panting. 

“What’s Taeil’s email?” Yuta asked, causing Taeyong to look over at him. He squirmed a little, frowning when his skin came in contact with the mess he had made on the couch. 

“You’re not gonna fuck me?” Taeyong responded. Yuta snorted at him but didn’t say anything else. He wanted Taeyong to acknowledge his question. “It’s taeil dot moon eighty-seven at bears dot UC dot EDU.”

He watched Yuta type all of that out slowly against his keyboard, his gaze lowering for a second to the slight bulge in the Alpha’s pants. Was he really not gonna fuck him? Wasn’t Yuta’s main thing that an Omega was only there for an Alpha’s pleasure?

“You’re welcome for the rebuttal, by the way,” Yuta mumbled, tossing Taeyong’s laptop back down behind his head. He glanced down at Taeyong’s bare cunt, raising a brow at how red it had gotten from the abuse it had just recently taken. “I’m sure you’ve got six other Alphas lined up to knot you, don’t you? Ask them to fuck you. I’ve gotta go back to my dorm and get high, remember?”

Taeyong was positive that Yuta was only saying that to prove a point. However, he did exactly that as he bent down to pick his backpack up from off the floor and walked over to the door, snickering lowly to himself as he propped it open before leaving. It took Taeyong a moment to realize what he had done, quickly snapping up once he had to scramble to pull his shorts back up before anyone could pass by and catch a glimpse of him nude, debauched and basically ruined. 

Well, shit. At least they had another argument. 

* * *

“Oh, shit,” Dongyoung grinned, looking over at Taeyong incredulously. “There’s no way Nakamoto thought of that by himself.”

There was only two more days until the debate. Taeyong hadn’t been in contact with either Yuta or Johnny since the last meeting, but Dongyoung had shot him a text that he had seen after his 3PM class, asking if they could meet in the library to practice a little. Taeyong wasn’t too surprised. Out of everyone on the main team aside from himself, Dongyoung had to be the one who put the most effort into securing a victory.

When he had approached the Alpha at the table, there was a cup of Thai tea on the table with a straw sitting next to it. Taeyong had huffed and sat down next to Dongyoung, pulling his backpack onto his lap and reaching a hand in to dig through the mess of old assignments and pamphlets he had been too polite to decline from people around campus for his laptop. He let Dongyoung reach over him and grab his drink, tearing the straw’s wrapper off and puncturing the lid.

“He’s not stupid, Doie,” Taeyong said, pulling up the document that Taeil had forwarded to him earlier that morning. “He just doesn’t really like to let on that he’s smarter than he looks.”

“I guess so,” Dongyoung muttered, peering over Taeyong’s laptop before pointing at his tea. “I paid, like, $5 for that, you know.”

“I’ll drink it,” Taeyong promised. It wasn’t that he didn’t want it, more so that he was drinking it slowly enough to the point where it seemed that way. “We’ve been here almost half an hour and you haven’t tried to practice with me once.”

“Fine,” Dongyoung hummed, reaching over to pull Taeyong’s laptop out from in front of him whilst Taeyong was in the middle of typing. Taeyong frowned at him but allowed the Alpha to settle the laptop before him, turning his body a little to face him. “Am I for or against?”

“For,” Taeyong answered. “I’ll be against.”

“Holy shit,” Dongyoung smiled teasingly.  _ “The  _ Taeyong Lee being pro-death penalty? Never thought I’d see the day.”

“Shut up,” Taeyong snorted, blushing a little bit. Dongyoung could always easily do that to him. 

He watched as Dongyoung’s eyes gazed the screen full of material in front of him, humming quietly to himself before pushing the laptop slightly closed. Dongyoung faced Taeyong, opening his mouth to speak before closing it and reaching over to grab Taeyong’s drink. Taeyong didn’t have enough time to process what was happening before Dongyoung was taking a sip from his straw, blinking back at him innocently. 

“I was gonna drink that,” Taeyong frowned because he genuinely  _ was. _

“Took too long,” Dongyoung told him. “Why are you for the death penalty in America, Mr. Lee?”

Taeyong could have argued about his tea a little more but decided against it with a small sigh. It wasn’t that serious in the grand scheme of things. 

“Around 40% of violent offenders who are released go out and reoffend,” Taeyong started calmly. “So, if we allow a violent criminal to go back out into the world then we’re knowingly risking the lives of innocent civilians. Why would we do that when we could sentence criminals like these to capital punishment and prevent re-offending entirely?”

“That’s true,” Dongyoung agreed with a small nod, pulling the straw away from his mouth and placing the cup down on the table next to Taeyong’s laptop. “But, we could prevent re-offending with lesser sentences like life without the possibility of parole, couldn’t we?”

“What’s to stop these criminals from carrying out these crimes on their fellow inmates, then?” Taeyong countered without missing a beat. 

“Well, that’s an argument concerning the lack of control and protection for inmates in American prisons, isn’t it?” Dongyoung responded, raising a brow. “I thought we were talking about the death penalty.”

“We are,” Taeyong said. 

“Then, you can’t use that argument, Omega,” Dongyoung taunted, causing Taeyong to deflate a little. Of course, Dongyoung noticed. “What?”

“You can’t address people by their gender during a debate,” Taeyong reminded him slowly. “It can be seen as derogatory and makes people think that you’ve got, like, some sort of bias which is gonna be our asses if one of the judges turn out to be an Omega.”

“How is it derogatory?” Dongyoung questioned, snorting. “You’re an Omega, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, an Omega with a name,” Taeyong sighed. “Would you like if I called you Alpha and nothing else?”

“I’d prefer it, actually,” Dongyoung grinned, reaching down to pull Taeyong’s chair closer to his. Taeyong squeaked at the suddenness of his seat scraping across the hardwood before glaring up at Dongyoung who laughed at the noise. “Aw, come on. I think it’s hot when you call me Alpha.”

“That’s cool,” Taeyong responded dryly. “Anyway, one could say that the lack of control and protection for inmates in our country’s prison is even more of a reason to be for the death penalty.”

“Is that so?” Dongyoung hummed, fitting a large hand over Taeyong’s thigh and giving it a squeeze. Taeyong’s breath hitched a little but he didn’t flinch, pushing Dongyoung’s hand away instead. 

“Can you give me a real response, please?” Taeyong asked politely.

Dongyoung made a face before patting his lap. Taeyong frowned at him, confused as to what he was asking. “Sit on my lap and I’ll answer,” Dongyoung told him and Taeyong scoffed loudly. 

“Get real,” Taeyong told him and Dongyoung only shrugged, spreading his legs a little as he leaned back his seat. 

“Then I already gave you my response, babe,” Dongyoung responded, the hint of a shit-eating smirk very obviously present on his lips.

It was starting to feel like everyone was purposely going out of their way to make Taeyong’s life harder. First Johnny, then Yuta, now Dongyoung. What was up with these three? He couldn’t really read the look on Dongyoung’s face, couldn’t tell if he only wanted Taeyong on his lap to assert his dominance to few other Alphas in the library that was practically empty or if he would try to push it somewhere further. He really hoped that it wasn’t the latter. Dongyoung had a certain charm about him that made it really hard for Taeyong to say no. 

But, if climbing into Dongyoung’s lap made him respond like Taeyong needed him to and led to them furthering their practice and bettering their persuasive abilities, then fuck it. It was what they needed. 

So, Taeyong sighed to himself before getting up out of his seat and settling into Dongyoung’s lap. He gasped a little at the feeling of Dongyoung’s arm slipping around his waist, pulling him a bit closer to his chest. 

“Your response,” Taeyong began again almost immediately after sitting back down.

“You always smell so fucking good,” Dongyoung muttered softly, his breath hot against Taeyong’s ear. “Like strawberries.”

“Dongyoung,” Taeyong warned sharply. “One, I didn’t come here for that and two, we’re in the middle of a fucking  _ library.” _

“We practiced, didn’t we?” Dongyoung said, moving down to start nipping gently at Taeyong’s pale neck, right near his scent gland. “Let’s chill for a little.”

Despite there not being many people in the library, there were still enough to the point where them doing anything was a major risk. Their table was tucked in a back corner but still faced the main entrance, as well as a pretty active aisle of books. Still, Taeyong could feel his face start to go warm at the feeling of Dongyoung’s lips against his skin. His eyes started to flutter shut a little, lips parting as a small huff of air snuck out, letting himself fully feel how Dongyoung was openly teasing him. 

“Can’t we go back to your dorm?” Taeyong proposed quietly. 

“We’re not done practicing, though,” Dongyoung said, the grin evident in his voice. “And we can’t practice in my dorm. You know Jungwoo’s loud.”

Jungwoo was Dongyoung’s roommate. He was cool and definitely friendly but what Dongyoung had said about him was true. Once he came around, Taeyong prepared himself for a sure headache afterward. Again, it wasn’t like Taeyong didn’t like the kid or anything. The Beta was just rowdy, a lot more than Taeyong was or ever would be. 

Dongyoung’s hand slipped down in between Taeyong’s legs, pushing them open a little. He pressed against the Omega’s crotch, reveling in the gasp that Taeyong let out. 

“Doie,” Taeyong whined weakly. “We’re in public.”

“In the back of the library, covered by a table,” Dongyoung pointed out, his fingers going to unbutton Taeyong’s shorts. The Omega very rarely ever wore pants, as he suffered from the nuisance of constantly feeling hotter than it actually was, whether it be outside or in the room he was currently in. “Be quiet and I’m sure no one’ll know, yeah?”

“What if they smell me?” Taeyong said, though his resolve was slowly breaking. He let Dongyoung slip one of his legs out of his shorts, letting them hang around his left ankle where his foot hung above both of Dongyoung’s. 

“Then they’ll know you’re mine,” Dongyoung told him before sliding Taeyong’s panties over to the side, exposing his bare pussy to the stale air of the library. “Remember to keep quiet, alright?”

Taeyong bit down on his lower lip as Dongyoung’s fingers slipped over his pussy, gathering his slick up. His heart started to beat even faster in his chest at the feeling of Dongyoung teasing him, rubbing small circles near his hole before pulling his hand away entirely. 

“It never really takes much to get you wet, does it?” Dongyoung muttered lowly, his mouth still close to Taeyong’s ear. “Put your laptop in front of you.”

Taeyong nodded shakily before doing as Dongyoung asked,pushing the laptop in front of him on the table to make it seem like he and Dongyoung were merely closely studying with one another and not in a position where Dongyoung’s fingers were sneaking dangerously close to his clit. He glanced up, watching as a girl passed by the aisle they were in to slip into another one. What the fuck would happen if they got caught?

He couldn’t help the soft moan that left him when Dongyoung finally made contact with his clit, pressing his fingers down against the small, swollen bud. He squirmed on Dongyoung’s lap as more slick leaked out of him and onto the Alpha’s pants, causing Dongyoung to snicker quietly. 

“You’re such a fucking slut,” Dongyoung told him, still rubbing carefully at the Omega’s clit. “I barely even had to convince you to get your pussy out, huh? You that desperate for someone to touch you, even if it’s in the middle of a fucking library?”

Taeyong didn’t respond to that, letting his head rest on Dongyoung’s neck as Dongyoung continued to play with his clit, coaxing more and more slick out of him. He desperately wanted to be filled, either by Dongyoung’s skillful fingers or his cock. At this point, it didn’t matter to him. He knew that he needed to be vigilant and make sure that someone wasn’t secretly listening in on what they were doing but couldn’t bring himself to focus on anything other than how good Dongyoung’s fingers were working him. 

Dongyoung pulled away for a moment to push Taeyong’s panties over even further, practically tucking it on the opposite side of the Omega’s ass cheek before pushing his hand back over Taeyong’s clit, wasting no time before beginning to rub it in tight circles. Taeyong tried (and failed) to keep quiet, small moans and whimpers escaping him even with how harshly his teeth were digging into his lower lip in an attempt to keep the noises to himself. 

“You gotta shut the fuck up, Yongie,” Dongyoung warned, his fingers still flying over Taeyong’s clit. “Jesus, if I knew you were gonna be this loud I would’ve at least taken you to the fucking bathroom or something.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Taeyong gasped out, following his words by a soft groan as Dongyoung pulled his hand back to smack him directly on his clit. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” Dongyoung breathed quietly, rubbing his fingers through the slick mess of Taeyong’s cunt before pushing two of them inside, causing the Omega’s entire body to clench up. He must have been able to sense that Taeyong was going to be louder than he needed to because before the whine could leave Taeyong’s needy mouth, Dongyoung was clamping a hand over it, silencing him. “Shh.”

It felt so fucking good. Dongyoung went hard from the start, fucking his fingers in and out of Taeyong’s dripping wet pussy. He would tease at his G-spot but wouldn’t touch it completely, keeping Taeyong right at the edge. If Taeyong listened hard enough, he could make out the faint sounds of his pussy squelching as Dongyoung fucked him, pulling out every now and again to spank at his clit. 

“Bet you wish I had my cock out, huh?” Dongyoung teased darkly, starting to nip at Taeyong’s neck again. “I’d bend you over this table and fuck your slutty little pussy in front of everyone in this room and you’d beg for it, wouldn’t you?”

“P-Please, Doie,” Taeyong whined, still squirming endlessly against Dongyoung’s lap, his eyes rolling back when Dongyoung spanked his clit once again. 

Dongyoung opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by the sound of someone quickly approaching. Taeyong immediately clamped his legs shut, doing his best to maintain his breathing at a normal level as Dongyoung slipped his fingers out of him, wiping the slick off onto Taeyong’s bare thigh. 

“Yo, Dongyoung,” one of Dongyoung’s friends that Taeyong had met once or twice, Dejun, said, reaching his hand out for Dongyoung to bump which Dongyoung did. Taeyong couldn’t tell if that had been the hand that was inside of him. 

Taeyong didn’t have a problem with Dejun. He didn’t know him well enough to. He knew that he was either a Beta or a human which were rare but still existed alongside the other genders without much trouble. More than anything, Taeyong wanted him to fucking leave. He couldn’t have picked a worst moment to pop up on the two of them, especially not when there was still slick steadily leaking out of Taeyong’s throbbing cunt. 

“What’s up, man?” Dongyoung greeted. Taeyong could hear the smile in his voice. Dejun turned his attention to Taeyong. 

“Hey, Taeyong, right?” Dejun said and Taeyong nodded, lifting his hand to give him a small wave. 

“Hi,” Taeyong responded, blushing hard. He couldn’t believe that this was happening. 

“You going to that rager this Friday?” Dejun continued, directing his question to Dongyoung who shrugged, sneaking his hand back underneath the table. Taeyong wondered why he wasn’t questioning why he was perched up on Dongyoung’s lap. No way was them being that close was  _ that  _ normalized. Was it?

“Hm, I don’t know,” Dongyoung hummed, seeming to think about it for a moment. “We’ve got a big debate on Saturday, right, Taeyong?”

Taeyong opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by the feeling of Dongyoung’s fingers on his clit again. He gasped but quickly covered it up with a low cough, reaching his hand down to push Dongyoung’s away. Dongyoung didn’t budge, starting to roll his clit in a tight circle once again. 

“Y-Yeah,” Taeyong nodded, his jaw clenched as Dongyoung’s administrations on his pussy quickened, like Dejun wasn’t standing there, completely unaware of what was happening right before him. “I don’t―don’t want him getting a-all fucked up, you―you know?”

“Aw, come on, man,” Dejun groaned. “You can’t let him come for, like, an hour?”

At this point, Taeyong was prepared to say anything if it resulted in Dejun leaving the two of them alone. He couldn’t push too much at Dongyoung’s hand without making it obvious that there was some sort of fight going on underneath the table and ultimately alert Dejun to what was going on, meaning that his only option was to sit there and take what Dongyoung was giving to him. He could feel more slick leaking out of him, dripping onto Dongyoung’s lap and the chair underneath him. 

“I don’t know,” Dongyoung said, shrugging. “Taeyong seems pretty against it, Jun.”

Of course, that resulted in Dejun turning his attention back to Taeyong who couldn’t help himself from trying to discreetly grind his pussy down against Dongyoung’s hand, his lids going low from the pleasure he was receiving from Dongyoung’s fingers rubbing hard at his clit. 

“I don’t―F-Fuck, I don’t care,” Taeyong breathed out, his entire face burning at this point. Dejun blinked at him, frowning a bit at his strange reaction. 

“You alright, dude?” Dejun asked. “You look a little weird.”

Dongyoung slipped two of his fingers back inside of Taeyong’s pussy, not hesitating before starting to fuck him hard and fast again, slick pouring out like a fucking faucet. He slapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from outwardly moaning, causing Dejun to look over at Dongyoung, the confusion on his face evident. Dongyoung shared an identical look, shrugging a little as he thrusted directly against Taeyong’s G-spot. 

“Yong, you good?” Dongyoung asked, expertly faking his concern. Taeyong could kill him. 

“Yeah, I’m good,” Taeyong gasped, panting slightly. “I-I’m so g-good, nnh.”

He was getting really fucking close to coming and Taeyong would die if he came in front of poor Dejun who still seemed to have zero clue that Taeyong was getting fucked right in front of him. He continued to squirm on Dongyoung’s lap, pinching at the Alpha’s thigh to warn him that he was close.

Luckily, Dongyoung seemed to have mercy on him. “Yo, I think he’s not feeling too well,” Dongyoung explained to Dejun, slowing his fingers a little. “We had lunch at that Indian place at the UC.”

“Oh, that place is ass,” Dejun groaned and Dongyoung nodded in agreement. He glanced over at Taeyong again whose eyes were basically crossed at this point, teeth digging into his lower lip to stop himself from making any noise aloud. “Well, I’ll see you around, Dongyoung. Try to come out for a little, yeah?”

“Yeah, sure,” Dongyoung promised. “See you, Jun.”

“Bye,” Dejun said before giving Taeyong a small salute. “Feel better, chief.”

Then, he was gone. Taeyong waited until he could no longer hear the boy’s footsteps before openly grinding down against Dongyoung’s fingers, desperately chasing his orgasm. 

“What the f-fuck’s wrong with you?” Taeyong breathed.

“You wanted it as much as I did,” Dongyoung told him with a grunt. “Now shut the fuck up and come, Omega.”

It didn’t take too much longer before Taeyong’s pussy was clamping up around Dongyoung’s fingers. Once again, Dongyoung forced a hand over his mouth and muffled the high-pitched squeal that left the Omega’s mouth as he came, gushing slick onto his lap. He fucked down against Dongyoung’s fingers as he shuddered through his orgasm, panting wildly.

Once he was finished, Dongyoung pulled his fingers out and his hand away from Taeyong’s mouth. Taeyong made a small face in disgust but still accepted Dongyoung’s fingers into his mouth, licking up the taste of his own musk and slick.

“God, you’re such a fucking whore,” Dongyoung chuckled, slipping his fingers out of Taeyong’s mouth once he was finished. “Wish I could fuck you right here.”

“Me too,” Taeyong hummed, delirious from his orgasm. “We could go back to your dorm.”

“We could,” Dongyoung agreed, slowly redressing Taeyong. Taeyong let him pick up his leg and slip it back into the hole of his shorts after pulling his panties back over, causing him to gasp a little at the feeling of the tight fabric pressed against his sensitive clit. “Or,” he continued, not bothering to rebutton Taeyong’s shorts before giving his hip a soft tap, “we could keep practicing.”

Taeyong turned around at that, facing Dongyoung with a small frown. Dongyoung raised an eyebrow in response. “You can’t be serious,” Taeyong said.

“Of course I am,” Dongyoung grinned happily. He reached around Taeyong to pull the laptop a bit closer, pulling up Taeil’s email once more. “Now, give me an argument against why unreliable jurors could lead to the imprisonment and ultimate death of an innocent man.”

Taeyong was going to fucking scream.

* * *

“It’s not right for us, as humans, to play God,” Yuta said firmly. The room was silent for a moment. Taeyong waited to see if the other was playing a bad joke on him. 

“Okay, so,” Taeyong started, rubbing his hands over his face with a quiet sigh. “Were you not listening when I explicitly told you that we should stay as far away from religion as possible or are you just stupid?”

They were sitting inside the University of Southern California’s spare debate room. It sort of irritated Taeyong when he saw that they had more than one, especially considering that he basically had to beg his campus to let go of the room that they used to store the theater department’s tech gear from 1993. Whatever. USC might have had a school that was more supportive of debate but they were better. That was all that mattered. 

Seulgi had driven them there. Yuta had shown up late in a pair of sunglasses way too big for his face and a Red Bull in his hand. It took all of five seconds for Taeyong to realize that Yuta had gone to Delta Sigma Phi’s rager the night before and was now hungover which was fucking  _ great.  _ Leave it to Yuta to get shitfaced the night before what was easily the team’s most important debate. 

So, Taeyong was already ticked off because of that. It also didn’t help that he had bumped into the Alpha captain of USC’s team who had promptly looked him up and down before snorting incredulously and walking away. Usually, an Alpha very openly disrespecting him didn’t bother Taeyong all that much because he knew who would come out on top between the two of them in the end but today, Taeyong wasn’t feeling it. Plus, his blazer’s top button had fallen off somewhere between Seulgi’s old Toyota Corolla and his trip to the Starbucks on USC’s campus for a shot of espresso for both him and Yuta which meant he couldn’t button it without it looking off-centered. 

Now, Yuta wasn’t letting up about the fucking God argument. Taeyong could scream. Had Yuta simply forgotten because of his hangover? Either way, it was still Yuta’s fault because  _ again,  _ who the  _ fuck  _ got wasted before such an important event?

“Even if that I  _ hadn’t  _ told you not to talk about that and in some twisted fucking world, we were allowed to use religion and our own personal biases as an argument,” Taeyong continued, looking over at Yuta, “what kind of a fucking rebuttal is “it’s not right for us to play God”? I mean, like, why isn’t it right? Why can’t we?”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Taeyong, it’s too early for this,” Yuta groaned, running a hand through his hair before letting it fall back down against his forehead. 

“Wasn’t too early for you to be out at Sigma Phi’s getting wasted and knotting some Omega whore?” Taeyong muttered under his breath which caused Dongyoung to snort quietly. You could always count on him to be somewhat of an instigator. 

“That’s a bit rich coming from you, isn’t it, Omega?” Yuta bit back. 

“Come on, man,” Johnny piped up as Taeyong tried his hardest to control the blush that was slowly creeping up his neck. “I mean, it wasn’t exactly the smartest idea for you to go out last night.”

“Weren’t you there?” Dongyoung said which caused Johnny to choke loudly on the water he had brought up to his lips and started to swallow down. Yuta laughed. 

“Fuck you,” Johnny responded once he had composed himself again, although he didn’t particularly sound upset. “I wasn’t even there for an hour.”

Taeyong sat there for a moment. Though Yuta hadn’t taken off his sunglasses, Taeyong could tell that he was still glaring at him. For an Alpha, Yuta acted a lot more like a pissy Omega. However, if Taeyong ever told him that, he knew that it probably would’ve taken practically every Alpha in the room to stop Yuta from putting him in his place.

“So, everyone was at this party instead of prepping for today’s debate like I asked?” Taeyong questioned. Dongyoung opened his mouth to lie before closing it, realizing that he had outed himself by revealing that he had seen Johnny at Sigma Phi. 

“Dude, we know the material,” Johnny tried to reassure him instead of responding to his question. He hesitated a second before looking over at Yuta who had his arms folded across his chest, silently seething. “Plus, I don’t think we should get in as much trouble as the guy who came in looking like Lindsay Lohan after a bender.”

Dongyoung outwardly cackled at that as Yuta decided that after an entire morning of dealing with Taeyong’s passive-aggressive comments, both Johnny and Dongyoung’s constant jokes and a raging headache he had finally had enough, crossing the room to push Johnny square in his chest. Johnny was very obviously bigger in height and weight in comparison to Yuta but still hadn’t been expecting the other to react as he had, causing him to stumble back a bit and spill his water all over himself. 

“Bro, what the  _ fuck?”  _ Johnny hissed, no longer laughing along with Dongyoung who still had a small smile on his face, obviously enjoying the scene in front of him. Again, he was an instigator. Johnny dropped what little he had left in his water bottle and shoved Yuta back as hard as he possibly could which in turn caused Yuta to fall directly onto his ass.

“You can’t be fucking serious,” Dongyoung chuckled quietly, looking over at Taeyong. “Are they really mad?”

Taeyong didn’t have a chance to respond, as Yuta had pushed himself up from the ground and promptly punched Johnny directly in his fucking face which, like, what the  _ fuck?  _ The hit clearly caught Johnny off-guard, the Alpha standing there cradling his nose that had slowly started to drip blood as Yuta stood a few feet away from him, glaring back at him. 

Dongyoung got between the two of them before Johnny could strike back. 

“Yuta, did you lose your fucking  _ mind  _ last night?” Dongyoung questioned.

“Fuck you,” Yuta hissed in response. “I’m sick of you two fucking making fun of me.”

“Jesus  _ Christ,  _ are you ten?” Taeyong piped up from the floor, causing Yuta, Johnny and Dongyoung to look over at him. His heart was still racing a little, genuinely surprised at what had unfolded before him. Sure, Johnny and Dongyoung had made it somewhat of a sport to pick at Yuta but he had never thought that it would piss Yuta off  _ that  _ bad. It probably wouldn’t have any other day, had it not been for Yuta’s pissy attitude due to his hangover. 

“How the hell is he allowed to  _ punch _ me and I can’t hit him back?” Johnny asked, still being held back by Dongyoung. 

“Because we’ve got a debate in an hour and a half and this isn’t fucking  _ Fight Club,  _ asshole!” Taeyong exclaimed breathlessly. “None of you should’ve been out at that party to begin with. You should’ve been at home fucking  _ prepping  _ like I asked you to!”

Dongyoung snorted at that which pissed Taeyong off even more because it was starting to feel like he started (or at least contributed to) a lot of shit but never fixed it.

“Shut the fuck up,” Taeyong snapped up at Dongyoung who blinked hard at him, genuinely surprised that the Omega was directing his anger towards him. “Seriously, if you  _ laugh  _ one more  _ fucking  _ time, I’m gonna lose my shit.”

“Oh, my God,” Yuta muttered sarcastically. “We’re all so scared of the fucking  _ Omega  _ popping off, aren’t we?”

“You are easily the biggest fucking idiot I’ve ever met in my entire life,” Taeyong started. “And ―And you think that you’re better than me because you’re a fucking Alpha even though you act like even more of a  _ bitch  _ than I do. Honestly, if it wasn’t for your fucking dick, I’d swear you were an Omega.”

“I second that,” Johnny said which only caused Taeyong to direct his attention over to him. 

“As if you’re any fucking better!” Taeyong snapped, pushing himself up from the ground. He didn’t know why he was so pissed off. Maybe it was the stress getting to him, paired with his anxiety about their upcoming event and the fact that all three of his teammates were acting like fucking  _ children.  _ “The only difference between you and Yuta is that your dick’s bigger.”

“And you would know that, wouldn’t you?” Doyoung finally spoke up, still seething from the way Taeyong had talked to him earlier. “I mean, seriously, Taeyong. Actually, out of the three of us, who has the biggest dick? Since you know so fucking much.”

Right. Taeyong had basically set himself up for that one. The blush that he had successfully kept down when Yuta had first called him out returned full-force. The little snort Johnny let out in response to what Dongyoung had said didn’t help much either. 

“Yeah,” Yuta said. “Shit, man, when’s the last time you fucked him?” That question was directed towards Johnny. 

“Wednesday,” Johnny answered without hesitation. 

“I fucked him Thursday,” Yuta added in a smug voice. 

“And I fucked him Friday,” Dongyoung finished quietly. “You can’t go more than a day without acting like a bitch in heat. So, tell me why 

the  _ fuck  _ would we take any shit from a dumb Omega  _ whore  _ like you?”

That stung a little. It was a known fact that they all willingly took part in a sort of weird, polyamorous relationship but no one ever really mentioned it in passing, nor did they ever call Taeyong out for being the head of it all. 

Whatever. Fuck it. Taeyong didn’t have any problem with his sexuality. Plus, it wasn’t like any of them were better. As a matter of fact, Taeyong would even go as far as to say that Yuta fucked more than he did. They all took part in the relationship and they  _ enjoyed  _ it. Why would Taeyong be embarrassed?

However, that wasn’t the point. It was far from the point. The issue at the moment was the fact that the biggest debate of the semester was starting in less than two hours and instead of practicing or acting like a fucking  _ team,  _ Johnny was standing there with blood dripping down his chin, Yuta still looked like he wanted to bite Johnny’s head clean off despite their recent offensive banter and Dongyoung was practically fucking  _ fuming.  _ Hell, all of them were. More than anything, all of that anger and frustration and irritation was now aimed towards Taeyong, their fucking captain. 

“We’re not gonna win anything acting like this,” Taeyong started after swallowing hard. “So, if you want to call me a whore and blame every-fucking-thing on me, fine. But do it  _ after  _ the debate.”

“At this point, fuck the debate,” Johnny snorted, wiping at his nose with the back of his hand and wiping it off on his pants. Taeyong flinched at that, watching as the crimson of his blood stained the khaki. “I’m not doing shit until that asshole,” he pointed over at Yuta who rolled his eyes, “apologizes to me.”

“And fucking thanks me for stopping Johnny from killing him,” Dongyoung added.

“Well, the both of you can suck my fucking dick,” Yuta snapped angrily. “I know everyone at Alpha Chi is afraid of you, Johnny, but I’m not.”

“Then, let’s fucking go,” Johnny started back up.

_ “Stop!”  _ Taeyong shouted, successfully stopping Johnny from moving around Dongyoung and knocking the lights right out of Yuta who, stupidly enough, genuinely didn’t look scared.

It went silent once again. All three of the Alphas looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to either continue or do something. This whole thing was so fucking frustrating. And Alphas wanted to believe that they were the superior gender, that they could handle their emotions better than an Omega ever could? What a load of fucking  _ bullshit.  _

This wasn’t ideal. Actually, it was the furthest thing from ideal. They were so close to the debate actually starting and on a foreign campus in a room that was basically in the very middle of the building that they were in. But, Taeyong wanted to win and knew that they weren’t gonna come  _ close  _ to doing that if they were all too focused on blaming and being pissed off at each other. He had come way too far and put it too much work to have it all squandered by one little, ultimately insignificant fight. 

“Dongyoung, come here,” Taeyong demanded. Dongyoung paused for a moment before making an incredulous little noise in the back of his throat. 

“Since when have I ever taken orders from an Omega?” Dongyoung muttered which was so fucking  _ annoying  _ because out of the three of them, Dongyoung had to be the one who pulled the “I’m an Alpha so I pull rank over you” shit the least. 

“Fucking fine,” Taeyong hissed before slipping out of his blazer and tossing it down on the floor. The three of them watched as Taeyong walked over to where Dongyoung was standing and snatched him forward by his wrist, only managing to get the Alpha to budge simply because he had taken him by surprise. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Dongyoung said as Taeyong lowered himself down onto his knees and promptly started working at unbuckling the younger’s belt. 

“Acting like an adult,” Taeyong responded without bothering to look up at Dongyoung, glancing over at Johnny who was watching him firmly before moving to pulling Dongyoung’s cock out through the slit of his boxers. 

Again, this wasn’t ideal. They had only done something like this altogether one other time and that was at one of Johnny’s Alpha Chi parties when they were all drunk out of their minds. But, with that being said, Taeyong doubted that this wouldn’t work. No matter how much better they wanted to pretend they were, an Alpha could very easily be broken by one thing and one thing alone. 

“Dude, we’re in the middle of another school’s campus,” Yuta reminded as Johnny cleared his throat in front of him. Taeyong shrugged before leaning over and spitting over the head of Dongyoung’s limp cock, sitting back on his haunches and pushing a stray piece of his hair behind his ear. Dongyoung hissed quietly when Taeyong took him into his hand and began jerking him off. 

“Dongyoung won’t be loud,” Taeyong promised, blinking up at Dongyoung for a moment. “Right, Doie?” 

Dongyoung opened his mouth to respond before interrupting himself with a low gasp as Taeyong moved to take the head of his cock into his mouth. He glanced over at Yuta and Johnny who were avidly watching the two of them as Taeyong continued to work his hand over the length of his cock while pressing his tongue flat against the tip.

“Hm?” Taeyong asked after spitting Dongyoung’s cock back out, pressing the wet tip of it against his cock as he continued to stroke Dongyoung to full hardness. 

_ “S-Shit, _ yeah, sure,” Dongyoung mumbled, reaching a hand down to enclose a fist into Taeyong’s hair and pull him back onto his cock.

“What about Seulgi?” Yuta asked, apprehensively glancing over at the door to the rather small room. 

Right. Seulgi had come there with them. Taeil and another teammate, Kunhang were supposed to come too but had both attended that stupid fucking Sigma Phi party and had fucked themselves over as badly as Yuta had, leaving them basically incapitated. She was supposed to be watching from the crowd but they still had over an hour until the event was set to start, meaning that she could stumble in at any moment. 

“Text her and say we left or something,” Johnny supplied. 

“Left and went  _ where?”  _ Yuta continued which honestly surprised Taeyong. Usually, Yuta wouldn’t be the one asking the questions that needed to be asked. He was almost as impulsive as Taeyong was, if not more so.

“Grabbed something back on campus,” Dongyoung grunted out as Taeyong took more of his cock down his throat, spit already starting to drip out from where he and Dongyoung were connected. 

“That’s a good idea,” Taeyong chirped after pulling off of Dongyoung’s cock again. 

“You don’t think  _ someone’s  _ gonna smell Taeyong?” Yuta said as Johnny pulled out his phone to shoot Seulgi a text. 

“Let them,” Dongyoung shrugged before coaxing Taeyong back onto his cock, pushing some of the Omega’s hair out of his face as he did. “That’s it.”

Again, the plan was pretty reckless. Even with Seulgi out of the way, absolutely nothing was stopping someone else from walking in on them. Being caught having a fucking foursome would be a sure way to get them disqualified from the debate. However, Taeyong really doubted that that would happen. With everything going on that day, some Omega getting fucked in the next room was the absolute least of their worries. 

He swallowed down Dongyoung’s cock again, looking up at the Alpha as he fisted another thick chunk of his hair. Dongyoung was always rougher than he probably should have been but Taeyong didn’t mind, actually liked the dull headache and bruises scattered all over his body that Dongyoung left behind when it was all said and done. He let Dongyoung continue to feed him inch after inch of his cock until he was at the very base of his cock, practically gagging with how full his throat was.

Dongyoung kept him there for what felt like forever until Taeyong’s face had gone pink from a lack of oxygen flowing into his lungs. Taeyong squeaked softly and Dongyoung finally let him go, watching as Taeyong gagged pathetically below him, taking in as much air as he possibly could as spit slipped down his chin. 

“God, you’re such a fucking whore,” Dongyoung chuckled, reaching down to grab hold of Taeyong’s face and force him to look up at him. “You can’t get us to listen to you any other way so instead you have to fuck us, huh?”

“You guys are stressed,” Taeyong slurred out, watching as Dongyoung’s other hand went to his cock, fisting himself slowly, almost teasingly. “I-It’s my duty as team captain.”

“I dunno,” Dongyoung chuckled, letting go of Taeyong’s face before slipping his cock back inside the Omega’s mouth. “I don’t see any other captain offering up his pussy to his teammates. Sure you didn’t just make up that rule yourself so you have an excuse to get fucked?”

Taeyong tried to answer but couldn’t, only gagging in response as Dongyoung thrusted shallowly in his mouth. There wasn’t a single time that Taeyong had sucked him off where it hadn’t ended in Dongyoung fucking his throat which he usually didn’t mind but sort of did today considering that he had to be able to talk once on stage. 

“Yo,” Johnny called, walking over to the two of them. “Don’t do that.”

“Why not?” Dongyoung asked with a frown, still thrusting in and out of Taeyong’s mouth, thoroughly enjoying all of Taeyong’s disgusting, wet little noises from beneath him.

“Because we’ve got a debate in an hour, genius,” Johnny answered without hesitating. Taeyong could only barely see him unbuckling his belt, undoubtedly pulling his cock out so that he could get in on the action. He wondered what Yuta was doing. He couldn’t see him anymore, Johnny’s body was blocking his view. “We’re fucked if he can’t talk.”

“Fuck,” Dongyoung hissed through his teeth before promptly grabbing Taeyong’s hair again and suddenly forcing him down the entire length of his cock. Taeyong’s eyes went wide and tears immediately sprung to them, not having expected for Dongyoung to pull him onto his cock so violently and without any warning. “Fine.”

With that, he let Taeyong go. Taeyong immediately collapsed onto the floor, practically regurgiating saliva and pre-come beneath him. He barely had any time to recover, as Johnny was pulling him up by his hair and feeding his cock to him so quickly it had Taeyong’s head spinning. 

“Nakamoto,” Dongyoung called, looking over his left shoulder. “You getting in on this?”

“Fuck him,” came Yuta’s voice. “I’m not fucking some loose whore. I have standards.”

“Didn’t you  _ just  _ say that you fucked him, like, two days ago?” Johnny snorted before cutting himself off with a soft groan as Taeyong swallowed around his cock.

“Dude, who cares?” Dongyoung responded. “If he wants to be pissy, let him. More for us.”

Taeyong didn’t really have any opportunity to wonder why Yuta wasn’t coming over and taking advantage of him as Johnny and Dongyoung was, as Johnny pushed his cock a bit further down his throat, humming quietly in content as Taeyong pressed his tongue flat against the slit, drinking up the pre-come that dribbled out. 

“Fuck, you’re fucking good at this,” Johnny muttered as Dongyoung moved in closer. Taeyong didn’t even have to be prompted, lifting up his hand to take Dongyoung’s spit-soaked cock into his palm and began to jerk him off. 

And, sure. This probably was something that a whore would do. Yuta wasn’t entirely wrong in that sense. But, still. If he was in control of his sexuality, what was the issue? He should be allowed to fuck who he wanted, when he wanted without any judgment. Fuck it. 

After a minute or two, Taeyong pulled off of Johnny’s cock and switched over to Dongyoung’s, blinking up at the Alpha as he dragged his tongue over the length of his cock before engulfing it entirely in his mouth. He let Johnny take hold of his hand and use it to start fisting over his cock, reveling in each of the little unintentional noises that Johnny would make even with only his hand. 

“Come on,” Johnny finally grunted after a moment, grabbing hold of Taeyong’s hair and pulling him off of Dongyoung’s cock and onto his own. It shouldn’t have been as hot as it was to Taeyong what with the way that both Johnny and Dongyoung moved him around as if he was nothing but a toy for them to use to pleasure themselves. He hiccuped softly before letting Johnny shove his cock down his throat, efficiently choking him to the point where Taeyong’s stomach was lurching almost painfully. 

“I thought you said you didn’t want to fuck up his throat?” Dongyoung pointed out as Johnny basically fucked Taeyong’s throat, watching as the Omega gagged and gurgled around his cock, spit dripping out of his mouth and onto the collar of his clean button-up.

“Don’t care anymore,” Johnny muttered. “We’ll just say he’s got a sore throat or some shit.”

Taeyong doubted that anyone would actually go as far as to question what was wrong with his voice but it would be a bitch for him to have to constantly speak up into the microphone. Plus, having a loud voice was a bonus in most debates. However, if at least one person on the team could successfully overpower the other team, that was all that mattered. 

Johnny fucked his throat brutally, using the hand that wasn’t buried in his hair to give his cheek a soft smack when Taeyong attempted to close his mouth around his cock and relax himself. 

“Keep your fuckin’ mouth open, Omega,” Johnny demanded and Taeyong immediately opened up back again, his eyes going cross a bit after a particularly hard thrust from Johnny. The sound of him choking and gagging as Johnny used him seemed so ridiculously loud that Taeyong couldn’t help but wonder if people passing by could overhear.

“Yo, that’s a good idea, Yuta,” Taeyong heard Dongyoung call, causing Johnny to turn around and look over his shoulder. He couldn’t see what the other had done, much too focused on how carelessly Johnny was using him. 

He wasn’t expecting for Johnny to suddenly pull him off his cock and pass him over to Dongyoung who, instead of pushing his length into his mouth, only shoved Taeyong down onto the linoleum floor underneath him. Taeyong made a small noise in the back of his throat but didn’t have time to focus on the pain blooming in his tailbone from the collision, as Dongyoung was pulling him in for a messy kiss. 

“Gonna let me fuck you?” Dongyoung asked into Taeyong’s mouth, his slender fingers steadily working at the buttons of Taeyong’s shirt. Taeyong whined when Dongyoung’s idle hand moved down to palm at his crotch, causing the younger to chuckle darkly at the sound. “You want it that bad?”

“Yeah,” Taeyong admitted breathily, his back arching a little when Dongyoung moved away from his mouth to begin nipping at his neck, almost like he was threatening to mate him. He wrapped his arms around Dongyoung’s neck, squirming helplessly underneath him. 

“God, you fuckin’  _ reek,”  _ Dongyoung muttered against the skin of his neck before moving away, pulling Taeyong in for another filthy, sloppy kiss that was so loud it seemed to fill the entire room. When he moved back for the last time, Taeyong whined pathetically, causing Dongyoung to reach up and smack him lightly. “Don’t be greedy, bitch.”

As Dongyoung frantically got him out of his loose khaki pants, Taeyong looked over to see Johnny ridding himself of his own button-up. He cringed at the way that he balled it up and threw it haphazardly across the room, knowing that when he slipped it back on later it would be wrinkled and ruined. However, he couldn’t think about it too long, as Dongyoung was pressing a finger hard against his slick hole through his panties. He gasped out loud, his legs clamping hard around Dongyoung’s hand for a single moment before Dongyoung was shoving them back open. 

“You’re fucking  _ dripping,”  _ Dongyoung chuckled mockingly. “We haven’t even touched you yet.”

“I can smell him from all the way over here,” Yuta piped up. Taeyong could tell by how distant his voice sounded that he hadn’t moved from his spot across the room, still stuck on his irritatingly high horse. 

“You gonna be quiet for me, Yong?” Dongyoung questioned, pushing Taeyong’s panties over to the side. Taeyong sat himself up onto his elbows and nodded obediently, his face burning a bright red in anticipation of what was about to happen.

Taeyong choked on a soft gasp at the sudden feeling of Dongyoung dragging two of his fingers over his cunt before dipping them inside. It should have been illegal how fucking  _ amazing  _ Dongyoung was with his fingers.

“Well, I was gonna try and stretch you out but you’re still kind of loose,” Dongyoung mocked with a sickening smirk on his face. “Guess that’s what happens when you let any Alpha with a functioning knot fuck your pussy, huh?” With that, he pulled his fingers out and fed them into Taeyong’s mouth, watching as the Omega slicked his own slick off greedily. “Guess that’s better for me,” Dongyoung finished, snatching his fingers out of Taeyong’s mouth before shoving the older back onto the ground and taking hold of his cock.

Dongyoung didn’t waste any time before pushing inside of Taeyong’s pussy, moving until he had bottomed out completely. Taeyong’s eyes rolled back at that, completely overwhelmed by how full he felt. It had been awhile since any of them had actually fucked him and Taeyong had missed it. The feeling of having his pussy full with an Alpha’s hot, thick cock was practically euphoric. 

“God, you’re so fucking tight,” Dongyoung groaned, grinding his hips against Taeyong’s cunt. He wasn’t the biggest out of the three but the difference in size was still there, to the point where when Dongyoung did that, Taeyong swore that he could feel the other in his stomach. 

Dongyoung barely gave him any time to adjust to his size before beginning to thrust into him, his hips brushing ever so slightly over Taeyong’s clit every so often in a way that had Taeyong’s head fucking swimming. He whined noisily, biting down in his lip immediately afterward in an attempt to keep himself quiet as sat back up onto his elbows to watch Dongyoung claim his pussy. 

Johnny came up behind him and Taeyong was expecting him to force his cock back into his mouth, thoroughly surprised when Johnny only took hold of a chunk of his hair and forced his head back. Taeyong let out a breathy, labored groan at Dongyoung began to pick up a steady pace inside of him, stretching him out and filling him up so well that Taeyong felt like he could pass out right there and then. 

“Isn’t it funny?” Johnny asked him, clearly mocking him. “How you swear you’re hot shit but all it takes to get you to shut the fuck up is a cock filling you up?”

“Shit, don’t let the people on USC’s team find that shit out,” Yuta snorted over the sound of both Taeyong’s muffled moaning and his pussy squelching noisily with each of Dongyoung’s relentless thrusts. “All they have to do is pull out their cocks and I’m sure this bitch would fucking forfeit if it meant he got a bit of Alpha dick.”

“Weren’t you staying out of this?” Johnny questioned. Yuta responded by flipping him off.

“Fuck you, man,” Yuta muttered but didn’t say anything else.

“Why don’t you answer him, Yongie?” Dongyoung asked breathlessly.

“Yeah,” Johnny parroted, looking down at Taeyong who was having trouble thinking with how hard Dongyoung was fucking him. How the fuck did they expect him to answer a question like that? 

When Taeyong didn’t say anything, Johnny gripped his hair even harder, causing Taeyong to whimper loudly. Everything was so fucking overwhelming. The pain in his scalp was so heavy but was so fucking good and that paired with the constant slam of Dongyoung’s cock inside of him. 

“Fuckin’ answer me when I’m talking to you, slut,” Johnny demanded darkly. 

“W-What?” Taeyong gasped out, hiccupping loudly when Dongyoung shifted his hips a little and the head of his cock started to pass over his G-spot. “D-Doie,  _ nnh―Oh, my God,  _ that’s  _ so  _ fuckin’ good. ‘ish so f-fuckin’ good.”

“Forget about it,” Yuta said with a small incredulous laugh. “You really think a stupid whore like him can answer something like that?”

“C’mon, man,” Johnny chuckled, reaching down to wipe all the spit that was drooling out of Taeyong’s pretty little mouth away. “You gotta give him a little bit of credit, yeah? I think he can answer.” He pulled Taeyong’s head back again, forcing him to look up at him. “You that much of a slut, Yongie? You’d give it up to any Alpha who wanted it?”

Taeyong wouldn’t have. He had preferences, respect for himself. He was so picky with Alphas that he honestly didn’t know how the hell he had gotten himself entangled with three of them at the same time. As Dongyoung continued to fuck him, Taeyong could feel his brain going absolutely stupid, because of his Omega senses taking over and Dongyoung using him like an old sex toy he had forgotten about and rediscovered.

He must have managed to shake his head because Johnny was snorting before smacking him clear across his face, moving his hand down from his hair to grip his cheeks hard. “Don’t you fucking lie to me, Omega,” Johnny growled. “Tell the truth. Let Dongyoung know that you’d let anyone with a big enough cock fuck your slutty little pussy, huh?”

“I-I’d _ ―ngh, a-ah!― _ I’d let any-anyone with _ ―D-Doie, _ I-I can’t,” Taeyong sobbed out in a spitty slur, his back arching against the floor as he gave up on his sentence not even halfway through. 

“Jesus, he’s so fucking loud,” Yuta groaned, pushing past Johnny with his cock in hand. Johnny let go of Taeyong’s face right before Yuta slipped his fingers into Taeyong’s messy hair and shoved his cock into the Omega’s mouth, gagging him immediately.

Yuta had a habit of taking all of his frustrations out on Taeyong. He often let Taeyong’s little comments and what he considered to be disrespect from him slide and bottled it up until he got to use Taeyong, when he would then fuck Taeyong to the point that the other felt like he could literally pass out. With both the stress of having literally gotten into a fight with Johnny, his hangover and Taeyong going off on him more than once throughout that week in front of an audience, Taeyong isn’t surprised when Yuta doesn’t hesitate before starting to be brutally fuck his throat. 

It was hard to focus on sucking Yuta off with Dongyoung still fucking him. Dongyoung had stopped thrusting into hard and fast, instead retiring to these slow, deep thrusts that had Taeyong’s small body jolting. It was almost more overwhelming that when he was going quickly, especially with the way that Dongyoung was purposely dragging the head of his cock over his G-spot. 

“God, you fucking suck at this,” Yuta muttered, shaking his head as he gripped Taeyong’s hair even tighter and pulled him further onto his cock. “I don’t understand how you’re this big of a slut and still can’t take dick right.”

“Come on, don’t be so mean,” Johnny laughed. He wasn’t really doing anything at the moment, walking around to Taeyong’s front to watch the two Alphas use him.

He wasn’t expecting for Johnny to suddenly pull him off of Yuta’s cock, forcing him to look back at him, his neck bent back in an extremely angle. The smile on the Alpha’s face was almost terrifying but still managed to turn Taeyong on more than he already was. 

“I wonder if you’ve been acting out this entire week because you wanted this,” Johnny pondered, quirking an eyebrow. Taeyong didn’t say anything―couldn’t, really―in response, only huffing out tiny breaths of air as Dongyoung continued to fuck him.

“What, you think he’s been being disrespectful because he wanted us to fuck the shit out of him?” Yuta questioned with a small laugh and Johnny only shrugged.

“Maybe so,” Johnny answered. “I’m pretty sure it’s the only thing he ever fucking wants so I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Yuta turned him back around and it was so dizzying to be pulled here and there so violently, especially with Dongyoung still using him. “When’s the last time anyone’s used your ass?” Yuta asked.

“D-Dunno,” Taeyong gasped out, feeling his stomach start to tense up a little as he neared an orgasm. Dongyoung hadn’t let up on fucking him this entire time and it felt so fucking  _ good  _ it was insane. His back arched a little against the floor, his teeth sinking into his lower lip as Yuta clicked his tongue in discontent above him. 

“That sounds like bullshit,” Yuta snorted. For a moment, it looked like he wanted to say something else but stopped himself, simply watching Taeyong squirm and moan pathetically beneath him. Then, he smirked and looked over at Dongyoung. “Pull out, man.”

“Why?” Dongyoung asked, frowning. 

“Because the dumb fucking slut’s about to come,” Yuta explained, letting go of Taeyong’s hair forcefully, sending the Omega to the floor. “Look at him.”

Dongyoung glanced down at Taeyong who looked like he wanted to cry, spit and stains of pre-come gathered on the lower half of his face. His hair was messy and his skin had gone a soft pink, his cheeks especially. His button-up had slipped entirely off of one of his slim shoulders, bunched up at his small wrist. It was the look in his eye that gave him away, watery with the pupils impossibly blown.

“You’re not gonna let him come?” Dongyoung questioned, pulling out of Taeyong as directed.

“F-Fuck, Doie,  _ no,  _ what―w-what the fuck are you―?” Taeyong started before he was promptly snatched up by Yuta who successfully stole the breath right from him.

“When the  _ fuck  _ are you gonna learn to stop questioning Alphas, huh?” Yuta snarled, giving Taeyong’s cheek a light smack that was still hard enough to have Taeyong gasping in response. 

“I’m―I’m not,” Taeyong tried, only to be interrupted by the feeling of Yuta smacking him again.

“Yes, you  _ are,”  _ Yuta snapped. “What’s it gonna take for you to learn your place, huh? What’s gonna make you get it?”

“Dude, it’s not 1953,” Dongyoung muttered with a small laugh. “They’ve got, like. Rights and shit.”

Taeyong grunted softly when Yuta pushed him back down onto the floor. “Shut the fuck up,” Yuta growled at Dongyoung in a way that caused the other to make a face and put both hands up in a sort of mock defense. 

Yuta moved behind Taeyong and flipped him around onto his hands and knees, making sure to keep the Omega’s lower half pressed against the dirty linoleum. At this point, Taeyong’s pussy was practically dripping, slick staining the inside of his thighs. He had been so close to coming and Yuta had brutally stolen it away from him. Taeyong felt like he could cry.

“It’s not your fault anyway,” Yuta continued, reveling in the way Taeyong whimpered when he pressed two of his fingers through the mess of his cunt, gathering up his slick. “Everyone’s so fucking PC nowadays. They’ve got you thinking that people like you will ever be anything more than a hole for an Alpha to fuck.”

Taeyong could barely focus on anything that Yuta was saying to him, too overwhelmed by the feeling of Yuta’s fingers pressing meanly against his swollen clit. He could hear Johnny and Dongyoung’s voices but couldn’t pinpoint where they were at, much too focused on how good Yuta was making him feel. 

He felt Yuta slowly move his way up, leaning over his back until his mouth was right by his ear. Yuta nipped softly at his neck as Dongyoung had, his fingers moving away from Taeyong’s clit, dragging slick all the way up until they reached the Omega’s ass. 

“That’s why I still tolerate you, you know,” Yuta muttered darkly into Taeyong’s ear. “You can pretend that you’re different and in power all you want but we all know who’s in control when it’s important, right?”

With that, Yuta started pushing his two fingers into Taeyong’s ass, causing the other’s eyes to go wide, a shrill whine leaving his mouth. It really had been awhile since anyone had gone near that area and having Yuta so brutally slip his fingers inside was borderline painful, especially when he started to feel himself stretch.

“After all, that’s all you are,” Yuta continued. “Just a dumb Omega whore that’s only good for a quick fuck.”

Hearing that shouldn’t have turned Taeyong on as much as it did. It should’ve disgusted him, pissed him off. But, it did. He could feel his pussy pulse with each of Yuta’s words, reminding him that the Alpha really did think nothing of him. Maybe there was something wrong with him. Taeyong didn’t know. All he could focus on was the feeling of Yuta’s fingers moving inside of him, scissoring and stretching him open relentlessly. 

Taeyong cried out when Yuta pulled his idle hand back and struck him directly on his ass, so hard that it had him skin puzzing painfully for a solid ten seconds afterward. Yuta chuckled darkly at Taeyong’s reaction and didn’t hesitate before doing it again, still fucking the Omega’s ass with his fingers. 

“You’re fine,” Yuta sneered before pulling his fingers out of Taeyong. Taeyong whined pathetically, panting on the floor. His ass still hurt so much from both the feeling of Yuta hitting him and stretching him open. Still, when he felt the head of the Alpha’s cock press against his hole, Taeyong couldn’t stop the way his heart fluttered in excitement. He fucked back against Yuta’s dick, an impatient noise leaving his throat. As expected, that earned him another hard smack on his ass. “God, Dongyoung was right. You’re fuckin’ greedy.”

Taeyong completely blacked out at the feeling of Yuta pushing into him. He couldn’t even focus on the stretch, much too overwhelmed by the Alpha filling him. When he came back to, Yuta was steadily thrusting into him and his cheek was pressed into a small puddle of his own drool, high-pitched gasps leaving him with each push of Yuta’s cock. 

“He’s way too fucking loud, man,” Taeyong very distantly heard Dongyoung comment from above him. At this point, he couldn’t even tell how noisy he was being. All he could focus on was the feeling of Yuta slamming into his ass, undoubtedly rearranging him from the inside. The press of the Alpha’s length inside of him was so apparent that Taeyong swore that he could even feel him in his pussy was sounded so fucking stupid but also felt so real. 

“Shut him up then,” Yuta grunted and that was about all the warning Taeyong had before Johnny was pulling him up by his hair and pushing his cock into his mouth. 

Taeyong did his absolute best to focus on sucking Johnny’s cock but simply couldn’t, basically only panting around the Alpha’s length as Yuta continued to use his body. He could feel his cunt throbbing almost painfully, dripping slick onto the floor, begging to be touched. When he reached down to try and touch his clit, he was quickly stopped by Dongyoung snatching his hand up and pinning it against the small of his back. 

“Nobody gave you permission to do that, Omega,” Dongyoung laughed cruelly. “As a matter of fact, gimme the other one. I don’t,” he hesitated a moment to collect Taeyong’s other wrist that the Omega had pitifully offered up to him, gathering it in only one of his hands, “fuckin’ trust you.”

“You’re right, Yu,” Johnny muttered, reaching down to push some of Taeyong’s hair out of his face. “He’s fucking awful at this.”

Taeyong was basically helpless in this scenario. Johnny had started fucking his throat again, causing him to gag and gurgle noisily around his cock and Yuta continued to fuck his ass, reaching down every now and again to spread him open and watch his cock disappear in and out of the Omega’s small hole while Dongyoung kept him basically incapitated, his body aching at the uncomfortable position they all had contributed to putting him into. 

He was gonna come. He knew that the three of them would probably prefer if he asked for permission but he very literally couldn’t, not with Johnny using his throat like a fleshlight. It happened all at once, following a particularly hard thrust from Yuta paired with another hard smack on his ass. Taeyong choked violently around Johnny’s cock before spitting it out altogether, his entire body shaking as he squeaked out these small, pathetic little noises, a gush of hot slick dripping out of his cunt as he came. 

Unfortunately for him, Yuta didn’t stop as he came. He hesitated for a moment before snorting and starting to slam into him even harder than before. 

“He just come?” Johnny asked and Dongyoung shrugged. 

“Probably,” Dongyoung responded quietly, like Taeyong wasn’t even there. “I mean, he’s so fucking come dumb that you can’t even ask him.”

“Yo, Johnny,” Yuta called, causing Johnny to look up at him. “You wanna fuck his pussy?”

“What, like at the same time as you?” Johnny questioned. Taeyong didn’t get to see the other’s response. “Hell yeah, dude.”

With that, Yuta pulled out of Taeyong. Taeyong promptly collapsed on the floor after that, looking up at Dongyoung pitifully who only bent down in front of him and pushed some of the Omega’s hair out of his face.

“Think you can take two knots at once, baby?” Dongyoung asked and Taeyong nodded almost immediately which caused the other to laugh. “Jesus, you’re fucking hopeless.” He looked over at something Taeyong couldn’t see before shrugging again. “I don’t really think it’s fair how I got excluded from the narrative but it’s alright. You’ll just let me knot you after the debate, right?”

“Please,” Taeyong breathed softly. 

“Cool,” Dongyoung beamed at him. “I’ll consider it a thank you since we all know I’m the only reason why we’re gonna win this shit.” He looked up again. “Plus, I’m not too big a fan of sharing.”

Dongyoung wasn’t able to say anything else, as Johnny was grabbing Taeyong and placing him down onto his lap. Taeyong’s heart swelled with excitement once again. It was so gross for him to be so eagerly anticipating getting both of his holes fucked at once, especially in such a public setting but he couldn’t help it. Maybe all of them were right. Maybe he  _ was  _ a whore.

“Oh, my God,” Taeyong groaned out shakily as Johnny pushed into his cunt. He wasn’t kidding earlier when he said that Johnny had the biggest cock out the three and each time that the Alpha slipped inside of him it felt like the first, stretching him out so wonderfully. He buried his face into Johnny’s shoulder, panting helplessly into his neck. 

Johnny barely gave him any time to adjust to his size before Yuta was pushing back into his ass and Taeyong honestly thought that he could pass out right there and then. Having Yuta inside on his own had already been overwhelming but that accompanied with the feeling of Johnny’s cock filling him was fucking  _ indescribable.  _ Taeyong felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“Fuck, how’s he still so tight?” Johnny muttered, starting to thrust into Taeyong’s cunt. 

It was almost like he and Yuta were working together, Yuta thrusting into him with one stroke and Johnny taking over on the other. The both of them were using him as relentlessly as Taeyong had been expecting, reducing him to a pathetic mess of drool and mewls as the two Alphas used him.

“God, it’s like you want someone to come in here and find you,” Yuta said from behind Taeyong, reaching down to snatch him up by his hair for the umpteenth time. 

“He probably does,” Johnny said over the sound of Taeyong’s persistent whimpering and whining and his cunt squelching with each thrust. “I bet he’d fuckin’ come on the spot if someone walked in and saw him getting both his holes fucked, wouldn’t he?”

Taeyong didn’t know if the question was rhetorical or not but couldn’t help the way that his pussy throbbed at the idea of someone walking in and finding him like this. The thought of some Alpha unintentionally stumbling upon him getting ruined had always been a big thing for him, whether he wanted to admit it or not. 

“Dongyoung, shut him up,” Yuta ordered, causing Dongyoung to sigh. 

“Who the fuck made you the leader of the foursome, asshole?” Dongyoung muttered, coming over to Taeyong’s front nonetheless. Yuta forced Taeyong to look up at Dongyoung and it caused Dongyoung to snort mockingly. “You look fucking ridiculous, baby,” Dongyoung said, taking hold of Taeyong’s face. 

Taeyong didn’t doubt that. He could feel how hot his face had gotten, the tear tracks drying on his cheeks and the drool still steadily leaking out of his mouth. Dongyoung’s comment was so condescending, obviously making fun of him but Taeyong didn’t mind. He liked being fucked so hard to the point where he looked like nothing more than a messy Omega whore. 

“You wanna swallow my knot?” Dongyoung questioned and Taeyong nodded quickly in response. “Words.”

“P-Please, Doie,” Taeyong begged, interrupting himself with a soft hiccup. “I’ll _ ―ngh― _ I’ll be good, Do-ie, p-please.”

“Christ,” was the only thing Dongyoung said before letting go of Taeyong’s face and pushing his cock into his mouth for the nth time that afternoon. 

Taeyong’s body was working at auto-pilot at this point. He could still feel Yuta and Johnny steadily fucking him at the same time, could still feel Dongyoung fucking his throat slowly but carefully, really making him feel it. He did his best to swallow around Dongyoung’s cock and make it good for him but couldn’t help it, especially when the head of Johnny’s cock would pass over his G-spot or when both Johnny’s and Yuta’s cocks would meet inside of him, fucking him so deep. 

Dongyoung was doing a steady job at keeping him quiet, although all anyone had to do to figure out what was happening in the room was stand at the door for a couple of seconds and listen to the sounds of Taeyong helplessly gagging and the constant smack of skin against skin. At one point, Johnny was reaching underneath him and rubbing at his clit. Taeyong did his best to clamp his thighs closed around Johnny’s hand but as expected, Johnny was stronger.

“Fuck, look at that,” Johnny muttered as Taeyong squirted weakly around his cock, shuddering through another orgasm and choking violently on Dongyoung’s cock all the while. “You’re messier than I expected, Yongie. I’ve never seen you do that before.”

“We knotting him?” Yuta panted from behind Taeyong and Taeyong started to feel his knot growing almost as soon as he had asked the question, causing his eyes to go cross. He didn’t know if he could make it through two Alphas knotting him at the same time. 

“Don’t see why we shouldn’t,” Johnny shrugged carelessly. 

The next minute or so goes by in a blur. Dongyoung is the first to pop his knot, filling Taeyong’s mouth so much to the point where his jaw popped painfully and he had to spit the Alpha’s cock out, come spilling out of his mouth. Dongyoung didn’t let up, pushing the head of his cock back in between Taeyong’s plush lips, feeding him a steady stream of his come that Taeyong only barely swallowed, most of it slipping back out of his mouth sloppily, staining his chin and neck with a gross mixture of come and saliva. 

As expected, he completely blacked the fuck out when Yuta popped his knot in him. It hurt so much but felt even better. It was after Dongyoung had finished with him so he could easily bury his face back into Johnny’s shoulder, mewling pathetically as Yuta filled him up the same time that Johnny’s knot started to catch at the rim of his cock with each thrust, threatening to burst.

When he came back to, Johnny was pulling out of him. Taeyong whined quietly as a flood of come came spilling out of his pussy, sitting up a bit to immediately be greeted by the feeling of his ass doing the same. He couldn’t keep himself up for long, his body still so overwhelmed and sensitive from everything that had happened. 

“How long until the debate starts?” Taeyong heard Johnny ask, followed by the sound of a belt buckle clicking. 

A pause. Then, “Like, a half an hour.” That was Yuta. It was funny how after basically being three seconds away from ripping each other’s heads off, the two of them were back talking like nothing ever happened. That was the point of all of this, wasn’t it’?

“Well, he looks like shit,” Dongyoung muttered. His voice sounded a lot closer than Johnny’s and Yuta’s had. 

“I think I’ve got an extra change of clothes in my backpack,” Yuta offered, causing Johnny to snort in response. 

“You’re, like, two sizes bigger than the kid,” Johnny said. “He’s gonna be swimming in your clothes.”

“What the fuck else are we supposed to do?” Yuta snapped angrily. “You want him to go onstage with a come-stained shirt and ripped pants instead, genius?”

Right. Their peace didn’t last for too long. It never did. Still, it was better than it had been. Taeyong was at least thankful for that much. 

“Yo,” came Dongyoung’s voice. Taeyong opened his eyes and looked up to see the Alpha staring down at him. “You still got that extra button-up in Seulgi’s car?”

Taeyong hesitated a moment before nodding. He always kept an extra change on clothes on hand in case something went wrong. He had never really expected for ‘something’ to be him getting fucked within an inch of his life less than an hour before an important debate but was still glad that he had packed them nonetheless. 

“Call Seulgi,” Dongyoung called and Yuta, of course, questioned why. “He’s got clothes in her car, dumbass. What the fuck do you mean, ‘why’? You think I want you to call her to ask for five fucking dollars, Nakamoto?”

Yuta started ranting about how fucking rude the two of them were, and how he was going to quit the team if they didn’t start treating him with some respect. Taeyong didn’t even have to look to know that both Dongyoung and Johnny were ignoring him. He threatened to quit every other day. Every single person on that team knew that Yuta never actually would. 

Taeyong could hear Seulgi’s voice question why Yuta smelled like an Omega when she came to the door with his clothes. He couldn’t make out Yuta’s response, however. Getting dressed was a chore. Dongyoung apologized about his ripped panties but also agreed with Johnny when the other suggested that they shouldn’t clean Taeyong’s lower half up and let him go out there in a mess of his and Yuta’s come. The idea of it turned Taeyong on more than he wanted to admit. 

They ended up winning the debate. Taeyong blamed his raspy voice on a cold but Yuta was easily able to make up for what he was lacking, picking up on Taeyong’s arguments when the Omega couldn’t bear repeating himself into the microphone in front of him once more. 

“Dude, that was the best debate we’ve ever been in,” Johnny breathed once they were off the stage, buzzing with the excitement of their recent win. 

“Seriously,” Yuta agreed with a bright smile. “We should get into another fight before Nationals.”

Johnny laughed loudly at that while Dongyoung snorted. Taeyong only frowned, uncomfortable by the feeling of Johnny and Yuta’s come still steadily leaking out of him. He felt like every Alpha in that building could smell him.

They went out to Chili’s to celebrate their win. Seulgi, Taeil, another member by the name of Mark and Kunhang joined them. And as promised, about halfway through the meal, Dongyoung pulled Taeyong off into the bathroom and stuffed his mouth with three of his fingers to muffle the Omega’s desperate noises as he knotted him and filled him with another load of come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, my last Twitter ended up getting suspended for some strange reason so [here's](https://www.twitter.com/tybIog) the new account and my [Curious Cat](https://www.curiouscat.me/allforyong) is still the same as always. Also, remember when I said I was rusty? I am slowly getting reaccustomed to writing.


End file.
